You Promised
by The twilight fanfic Queen
Summary: Jasper had a little sister that he left behind when he went to help fight in the war. Her name was Isabella Marie whitlock. Before he left he promised he will see her again, Will he keep that promise. You will just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Just like I promise I am writing a japers little story – Queen of twilight fanfic **

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I only own this plot :(

**Bella Pov:**

**1732**

My big brother Jasper and me was sitting in the field just watching the sun set, when suddenly jasper turned to me with a worried expression on his face. "Bells I took you to our field because I need to tell you something that might be very hard on you," he said as he turned to me so that I was right in front of him. When he said those words I got worried also. "What would that be jazz," I said my southern voice coming out strong.

"I'm joining the army, to help everyone fight." My eyes drew tears that streamed down my face, I understood he's need to help them fight but, I couldn't stop myself from trying to get my brother to stay. "But… jazz you're the only one I can trust here. Father wants me to get find a rich suitor and have kids and mother is siding right along with him. You know they don't care about me they never did. The only care about the money, I don't have any friends no one will be there for me if you leave. You are the only one who loves me and you are my friend. You are my big brother who is going to protect me when you go?" I said spilling my heart out hoping it will be enough to make him think.

"Baby sister I know that everything you spoke is true but I need to do this. I promise I will see you again this won't be the last time we will talk to each other," He said and pulled me into a warm huge. "Promise?" I whispered. "I promise."

With that we lend back into the grass and saw that it was now dark and the stars were out. I spared a second to study the stars and its beauty and then looked back to jasper. "When are you leaving Jasper," I said sadly. I was expecting him to say in a month or to but I was utterly heart broken when he uttered his next words. "I have to leave…right now," He said as he got up slowly and pick me up with him. More tears came out of my blue eyes and I hugged him close and savored the last moments I had with jasper tell the end of the war. I lifted up my dress a little so I would not trip and we walked back to our home slowly.

When we got their father and mother hugged jasper as he was getting ready for his departure. When he was finally on his horse I came to him for a final goodbye. "Farwell my brother I will see you again when the war is over, please make sure you write me letters and I will do the same."

"I will make sure I do that Farwell my sister I will see you again," With that he tilted his cow boy hat and he rode of. Something strange happen it's like I knew that I won't be able to see my big brother for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like I promise I am writing a japers little story – Queen of twilight fanfic **

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I only own this plot :(

**Bella Pov:**

**1735**

It's been three years since jasper left for the war and I was so miserable the only thing that was keeping me sane was jaspers letters. Father is constantly trying to force me to search for a suitor. I was sitting finishing putting my strange hair in a bun. **(I wanted her to look like jasper but Bella's hair. So her hair is blonde but at the end her hair is dark brown.) **When I finished my hair I walked to mother's rocking chair to finish my quilt.

After about five minutes, after I was seated I hear the click clack of the horses. I put the quilt down and went outside to meet the strangers. They stopped right in front of me and that's when I got a good look at them. They were soldiers; maybe they have wonderful news from jasper!

One of the soldier's climbed down his horse and when he was in front of me her took of his hat. Oh no, it couldn't be! "Hello Ma'am are you a relative to Japer Adam Whitlock?" I gulped quietly and said with a shaky voice, "Yes sir."

"I'm very sorry ma'am but we have news that Major Jasper is missing in action and has possible deceased." I stood there shocked, NO No….no Jasper my big brother my best friend is…dead.

Tears came down like rain and I told thing thank you and the rode off. When they disappeared I ran to my back horse mystery and hopped on her and rode of. It's sad to thing at age 16 I was running away from my home. I can't stay here, the only person that was keeping me there was jasper. I felt like my heart was shivering up, why jasper. Mystery was starting to get tired and that's when I noticed night had fallen. I let her gain some sleep and a felid nearby while I wondered through the woods because I couldn't sleep. While I was walking through the woods I pulled my hair out of my bun and let it fall down my back.

Mother would never let me cut my hair so it went all the way to my waste. I continued to walk around when I suddenly felt someone's presents and turned around. There was a very handsome man with blonde hair and…Red eyes! Something deep in me told me to run to mystery, but I didn't I waited for him to speak. "Hello dear the names james I'm gonna have a fun time with yah ain't I," He said and started to walk up to me and then I started running. But it was like I only took two steps and he had me pend on the grown. I tried to use the moves jasper showed me but only ended up hurting myself.

The man moved my head so that my neck was exposed and he bit down on it. He was sucking my blood what kind of monster is this! I was getting light headed and then he pulled back saying he will have his way with me when I changed and that's all I heard before the fire started. It felt like I was being burned alive. I couldn't take any longer and I made myself faint. It only worked for about an hour and the fire started again I was screaming in my head but not out load. No I won't let him have the satisfaction of knowing I'm in pain.

It went on like that for years it seemed, burning me alive. But then I felt the fire leaving my toes and I let myself have a little hope that I would leave the fire and finally die and be with jasper. Soon all the fire left from my body except my heart. It was the most excruciating pain I ever felt. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to erupt. Then it just stopped I thought I was dead but it scared me to know I was still breathing. I let myself open my eyes and everything was so clear I couldn't believe it. I look around and I saw the man that attacked me. I sprung to my feet and hissed at him. He just stayed where he was smiling.

After he told me what I was and everything about are kind why he made me I jumped on him and ripped him to pieces before he could even blink, and set him on fire. I ran in the forest and found a dear and after I fed I went back to mystery and got back on her and rode of. Even if I didn't need her since I can run faster than her she was apart of my old life and jasper was the one that gave her to me. Everything is going to change for me know and I'm sadden to know that I have to go through everything by myself.

**Thanks for reading guys keeping reviewing if you want me to post really fast –The Queen **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just like I promise I am writing a japers little story – Queen of twilight fanfic **

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I only own this plot :( **(For those that are confused about her story this chapter she going to tell her story)**

**Bella Pov:**

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Whitlock and I'm 200 years old or 16 it depends how you look at it. I was changed by a man named James that only changed me to be his sex slave. I got away after I ripped him up and set a small fire on him hoping that would do the job but still scared that he might be out there. Before I was turned into a vampire I had a big brother that went to war but before he did he promised I would see him again. Jasper never broke his promises but I guess James broke it for him. He died and I was supposed to see him in heaven but I was turned. I miss him so much but I know he would want me to keep going.

After I was changed I rode on mystery and she soon got old and passed away. I have been around everywhere but Italy I didn't feel like messing with the Voltori that might want me for my gifts. Oh wait did I tell you about that, well I call my gift copycat. You see I can copy any vampire's gift by just touching them, so really I have every gift of every vampire I met. I'm not like any other vampire my eye color stayed the same shade of blue as when I was human. Not to be self-centered but my beauty surpass all the female's vampires I don't know why though.

Currently I'm looking for a new home to leave in for a while. I was at the airport looking at one of the maps. Hmm I would need to leave in a place with barely any sun and it needs to have enough forest wild life. I went to a man that was handing out the maps and tapped on his shoulder lightly. "Excuse me do you know where a place is that is partly cloudy and has a forest near," I asked sweetly looking up at him. His eyes widened at my sweet voice and my beauty and I giggled it was fun seeing humans stutter. "Umm… ye yes that is in Washington forks miss." "Why thank you sir," I said I'm my southern voice and walked away. In all my years my southern accent never went away, it's as strong as when I was human. But it's a nice remembrance of where I came from. I also have my necklace jasper gave me on my 15 birthday that never left my neck.

The man with the maps tried to call me to try to get my number but I laughed and keep walking. I bought a plan ticket for forks, hopped on the plan and took my seat by the window. It was a long ride there but when I got there it was perfect. It was cloudy with a chance of rain and I can see the forest from the airport it was perfect place for a vampire.

I walked around until I found a library I got on the laptop and looked for a house to live in. I found a cabin that looks nice and I bought it. You see I'm very rich because one of my powers that I got from a nomad vampire is that I have control. I can control the way money works and so I'm very rich.

After I bought the car I went to a car dealer ship to buy a new car. The man was very happy to show me around to look at the cars. I was walking passed a car when I turned around and saw the most amazing vecile I ever saw and I just have to have it. It was the most sexiest car ever, The Survolt citroen. It was black and had pink stripes and I could do nothing but just stare at it.

The car sells men say what I was looking at and smiled. "Oh yes the Survolt citroen it's the newest model." "I'll take," I said jumping up and down and squealing. "Are you sure it's very expensive ma'am, about $1,800,000," I didn't even batch an eyes I just said, "So I want it I'll give it to you in cash here." I hand him a wade of hundred's and he gave me the forms to sigh in surprise. I sighed all the forms and walked to my car and hopped in. The seats were leather and black and pink. It was perfect. He gave me the keys and I rode out of the store first slow so I wouldn't get in trouble but when I got out of sight I pushed my car its fastest and made it to my cabin about 20 min later.

I parked my car and slide out grabbing my keys and going inside to explore. I pulled out the lap top I bought when I was at apple shop early and shopped for name brand clothes. I enrolled myself in the forks high school they have here because it would be fun. My first day would be tomorrow and it was eight o'clock already so I had to have everything right. The man delivered my clothes and I looked through them. Hmm what am I going to wear for my first day of school? I have an idea since my car is a racing car I'll wear bad ass things. I put together leather jeans, a black crop top that said flawless, a pair of black and pink heeled boots, and a leather jacket with a pink hoodie attach to it. **(Guys the outfit site is on my profile).** I picked it out like this because I wanted to match my car.

I took a long shower to kill time while in the shower I used my strawberry scented special shampoo. The shampoo magically straightens your hair, I love it. I got out and blow dried and combed my strange hair till it's was dry and straight. I dried myself and put on my clothes and looked in the mirror. I looked really good if I do say so myself. I looked over at the clock and saw that 6:00. Ok time to go, I walked out to my new car and smiled. I slid in and drove fast to forks high school.

I'm gonna show off a little, I decided and slowed down a little when I saw the parking lot. I drifted into and open spot and turned of my car. I slowly got out my car and looked around at the students. They were all gawking at me the boys with lust, and the girls with jealousy. Yes this is going to be a very instructing year.

**The Queen- hey guys look on my profile for the outfit and just look on google for the car-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just like I promise I am writing a japers little story – Queen of twilight fanfic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I only own this plot :( (Hey guys I'm changing up the story a lot of you voted Emmett and Bella so that's what we're going with thanks for the reviews fans. Any way on with the story shall we. Oh and DOCTOR WHO RULES!)**

**_Chapter 4_**

**Bella Pov:**

I locked up my car and walked to the front office to get my schedule. When I entered the office there was a male at the desk, oh great. I walked in with a smile and tapped on the desk to get his attention and once he looked up his eyes enlarged. I giggled and he cleared his throat and said with a shaky voice, "Y-yes what c-can I do you for." Ewww I could see he meant it as a double because he licked his lips and look at my belly shirt. Darn why did I have to look so freaking sexy.

"Hi I'm Isabella whitlock and Ima need ma schedule please," I said hoping me accent wasn't noticeable. But I'm always wrong, my southern voice sounds too seducing.

He blinked rapidly and quickly, for a human, ran to get my schedule tripping coming back with his hair winded and handed me the papers. Oh what the heck I will keep going I like this game.

"Thank ya kind sir I'll see ya later," I said and winked and strutted out the office leaving behind a startled man. I walked outside and I smelt the smell of vampires. No there couldn't be any vampires here.

I continued strutting to my next class, the boy's eyes following me hungrily while the girls try to get the boys attention again. I turned my head mid stride and winked at them and turned my head back making sure my hair flared out. This is so fun. I walked into my first class and the teacher did the same thing the man in the office did ugh gross.

I sat in the back and the class began. I listen to the history teacher speak nonsense about what he thought happened in World War 1. What the heck are the teaching these students they have all wrong. I was living when it happened for goodness sake. I mumbled throughout the whole class getting frustrated because they were not telling the true. In the middle of class I finally was feed up with the lies at decided to speak out. "Ya'll gonna need a new teacher cause I was taught a whole different way," Hey if I can't hide my accent then I should just let it out. Everyone turned my way shocked that I told them that with the teacher right in front of us. I just shrugged and said, "Well it's true." The teacher just shook his head and said he would excuse my comment this time and keep teachin a bunch of crap.

The rest of the classes flew by and now it was time for this disgusting period called –shiver- Lunch.

I went to my assigned locker and made it look like I was putting something in there. I'm gonna stall as long as can I don't want to go in there. A boy with greasy blond and blue eyes came up to me bravely and leaned on the locker in front of me. "Hey my names mike your Isabella right." I closed my locker and smirked. "Mmmhmm that's me, but make sure to call me Bella nice to meet you." His eyes didn't meet mine they were stuck on my breast and my exposed stomach. Why did I were this shirt again I mean I should have known better even though I'm 200 years old I'm only 16. "Ok I better go to lunch nice meetin' ya," I said. "It was a pleasure to meet you too." Hey said pleasure while licking his lips. Eww man that's just wrong. I walked away from his and walked fast since I could feel his eye's on my butt. Why did I have to look better than the average vampire it's a blessin and a curse.

I finally got to the cafeteria and that smell was there again. What the heck it was five vampires this time and one smelt familiar to me. I looked over from the lunch line around the cafeteria tryin' to find we the scents were coming from. That when I saw them all the five vampires seating at a table in the far corner of the room. There was a beautiful blonde female **(The queen- Again people Bella is far more beautiful than Rosalie just want to make that clear)**her mate next to her a male with bronze hair and was built but still scrawny looking at the same time. There was a wow I mean like really hot male with sexy dark brown curly hair and had mad muscles every were, he looked so strong I wish he could take me right now. Wow Bella slow down you don't even now the man but yet you want him to bed you and take your virginity. Then there was a pretty pixie like female with black spiky hair and good taste in clothes. Then there was a male with honey…blonde hair… that came

to his shoulders… he was well built and had small bite littering his skin. Wait….is that …JASPER! Omg it is my big brother Oh lord he's alive! I missed him so much. Jasper and the vampires around him all had golden eyes. There my diet yes I thought I was alone in the whole veggie deal!

I hurried and got my lunch ignoring the girl Jessica that was inviting me to her table and walked straight to jaspers table with tears in my eyes. When I got to the back of jaspers chair I tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn around. ." As soon as I touched him I got his gifted so I put it away for later. When he did his eyes enlarged and he whispered, "Bell is that you." I nodded and I felt my tears spilled over onto my face and I said, "I found ya jazzy, your promise wasn't broken, I found ya." He got up and put my tray on the table and gave me a jasper worthy hug. "I thought I lost you ladybug I thought I lost you." I smiled when he called me ladybug and pulled back to look at him and he did the same to me. "It looks like you keep your eyes color from when we were human how is it still ice blue, and how is it possible for you to cry?" "I will tell you ever thing later but this not the place to do it." I looked behind him to see the whole cafeteria watching use with shock and confusion all but the little pixie that could see the future. I have a power that copied from a nomad that I know what powers you have.

"Uh Jazz can we take this somewhere else please." He nodded and I and his family followed him outside. "Oh we can go to the house can you follow us." The pixie like one said jumping up and down. "Sure," I said and giggled. I peeked a look at the sexy man and he was already staring at me with awe in his eyes. Aww he is so cute. "Oh and by the way let me do this real quick," I said and walked or to the pixie and she held out her and smiled. She already knows what I was doing. Tapped her hand once and I got her power. I walked to the bronze one and he did the same thing Alice did and lifted his hand, he probably read Alice mind and he knows what I'm doing. I tapped his hand and got his gift, but when I touched him his mate hissed at me. Psh please I don't want your mate. But I won't blam her that's just her protectiveness coming out "Oh umm I'll tell you guys about what I did later, jasper wanna see my new car!" He scratched his head still confused of why I touched them but nodded.

They followed me to my car and gaped at it while I slide in and started the engine and it purred at me. This would be a good time to try out my new gift mind reading.

**Penny head- That beats my Volvo**

Duh … I like my nickname for him is hair is the color of a penny**.**

**Blondie- I bet it goes really fast, just one look under her cars hood just one look**

It does go fast, I'll let her check under the hood I never picked her out for a car lover. Hmm maybe I shouldn't call her Blondie I am half blond and I wouldn't want any one calling me

**Tinker bell- That probably has a big trunk we can fit so many shopping bags in there.**

I knew she had a good taste in clothes maybe we can go shopping soon. Know that I read there minds I know their names but it doesn't hurt to give them nicknames.

**Teddy bear man- Man her car is hot but she is sexier I mean she is like and angel and looks like sex on legs. Look at that sexy outfit only if I could just get to her. But what if she doesn't like me…**

Omg he thinks I'm hot, gee it feels good knowing he returns my feelings. I knew my outfit was a keeper. But I stopped listening that would be wrong if I keep listening.

**Jazzy- WHAT THE HECK IS MY BABY SISTER WEARING**

Opps

"Isabella Marie Whitlock what in the world is you wearing!" He said angrily. I looked around any were but at him and twirling my hair with my finger. "Isabella," he warned. I puffed out are and stepped out the car.

"Come on jazzy this outfit matches my new car and its great isn't it Alice," I asked and looked at her to help me out.

"Yea I give that outfit and A+." I smiled at her and turned back to jasper who was still angry.

"That shirt is way too short and you know it," he said fuming. A group of male students was walking around the area during lunch period so I used them. "Hey boys," I yelled and they turned are way watching me. "My …. Cousin Jasper thinks my shirt is to small is that true?" The looked at my shirt gulped and shook their heads no. I turned to Emmett "how bout' you Emmett is this shirt to short." To my surprise and pleasure his eyes darkened and he shook his head no fast his eyes staying on my shirt. I turned back to jasper and said "See the humans don't think its short Emmett doesn't either so what's the big deal." But jasper wasn't looking at me anymore he was staring down Emmett.

"Well ok who wants to ride in the car with me, oh you want to Emmett so my brother won't kill you, well that's fine with me," I pushed him in the passenger seat and hopped in my car and speed away as fast as the car could go. So that means I left tire marks on the parking lot and that I'm driving 300mph.

"Alright how do we get to your house Emmett," I said and looked over at him. He had rolled down the window and he was smiling wide with his dimples coming out on his cheeks. My strange colored hair flared out dancing in the wind.

He looked over at me smiled watching my hair swirl around and told me how to get there without taking his eyes of my hair. Determined to see how fast my baby could go I pushed it faster now we were going 400mph. "WHOOOP WHOOPP," I screamed laughing as the air swirled around us faster. Emmett joined my laughter his laugh and mine bended together perfectly. It sounded like a melody. I soon came to the forest path and slowed down to 60mph I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. I hate going slow. Emmett's eyes darkened again and I looked over and winked at him. Well this is gonnabefun.

**(The Queen-Alright people that's the chapter review or else I have power over the story HAHAHA)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE STEPHENIE MEYER, I THINK NOT. Lol but I wish I was.**

**_Chapter 5_**

**Bella Pov:**

I and Emmett got out my car and wait for them to get here. I was leaning on my car and Emmett was leaning on a nearby tree. I watched him while he looked in deep thought. He is so beautiful I wish I could call him mine. After about 20 minutes they finally arrived, shesh there slow. Jasper hurried out and pulled me into the house. The place was beautiful. When we walked in a woman with honey brown hair, and a man with blonde hair cam in sight. I could easily see who the leader of this coven is. When the man saw the color of my eyes to say we were shocked was an understanding.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme may I ask who you are," he said an smiled politely. "Oh where are my manners my name is Isabella Whitlock jaspers little sister." Everyone but me jazzy Edward and Alice were shocked. I tried on jaspers gift and see what they felt about that. Carlisle and his mate were feeling the same thing they were shocked but happy that jazz found his sister. Rosalie was feeling protective of her family and was in denial. And Emmett was feeling shocked and slightly scared of what jasper was gonna do.

"Oh this is wonderful," Esme said and reached out and hugged me. It felt so warm like the way a mother is supposed to hug her daughter. I and my ma never had a connection she only wanted me because she thought I would have a ton of money when I was married. I always wanted a mother figure maybe just maybe Esme will be it. I hugged her back and smiled to myself. She let go of me and I backed up and sighed. "Maybe it will be better if I tell you my story?" I asked Carlisle and he smiled and nodded. I led to a room with beautiful colored couches and figured this is the living room.

I chose a single chair and Edward and Rosalie sat at the love chair, jasper and Alice sat on one also. Carlisle and Esme sat on the chairs close to each other and Emmett sat on the floor. They were all facing me ready waiting for me to start. I sighed and looked down at my hands and let my hair fall in front of my eyes so I couldn't see any of their faces. And then I started my story.

"Jasper me ma and pa lived on a ranch far from the city. I and jasper had an inseparable bond so many say. I and my parents never got along because they only wanted me for the money they would get if I married. The only one that was there for me was him that's why I freaked out one day when he told me we was going to join the army, I only let him go after he promised we would met again. While he was gone my ma and pa forced many suitors my way hoping that I would pick one but I never would."

"My pa told one of the suitors that I was gonna marry him and I was set up to marry someone I didn't love. Just a week before the wedding was set there was a visitor at the front of the yard. So I went to

Greet him and that's when he told me that jasper was missing in action and was dead. Once I was told that I ran to the bran were we keep my horse mystery and rode out of the city. Not knowing where I was going just driven by grief."

"I stopped when it was night fall and mystery was getting tried, so I let her rest and went out looking for water. So I went into a near forest in search for a river of some sort. That is where I saw a man with blonde hair and deep red eyes. I was gonna run but I stopped and waited to see what the man was gonna say, but the most frightening thing came out of his mouth that had me backing up. Told me "Hello dear the names James I'm gonna have a fun time with yah ain't I," and when He walked up to me I ran as far as two steps and he bit me."

I looked up through my hair to see that jasper was growling as well were all the Cullen's. I looked back down scared to finish the story.

"After the change he told me what I was and the reason why he changed me because he was gonna make me his sex slave because I was far more beautiful than his other play toy. I tore him to pieces and set a little fire on top of him hoping it would do the job and ran away. But sometimes I feel that he is still alive out there looking for me." Esme can to my side and brought me to an empty couch and hugged me and rubbed my back making me feel a little better. Rosalie was hissing at what the man did, Emmett look ready to fight and jasper was had his head down in shame while Alice was near tears and robing jaspers back.

"Jasper what's wrong," I said concerned for my big brother. "Bella I'm so sorry, I failed you Bells I'm so sorry." I shoke my head and said "that was not your fault it was… James now none of that this is turning to sad how about….. Oh I'll tell you about my powers." I said trying to change the subjected and smiled. "Don't you mean power," asked Carlisle confused. I smiled wide and blew my hair out of my eyes. "Nope!" that got their attention. "Ok so I have a power that can copy others powers I call my power the copycat. When I touch a person that has a power I get like copy and paste. So I have many power including penny, tink and jazzy!" I said and smiled at my nick names I gave Alice and Edward.

"Penny?" "Tink?" "YES!" I screamed with excitement. "Why penny I get Alice's but why penny?" asked Rosalie. "Well edward does have a hair color code that matches a pennies color so yeah," I said and everyone laughed besides Edward.

"That is an amazing gift Isabella may you show use some of your gifts?" asked Carlisle and the others looked to me silently asking me to show them.

"Alright ill show ya'll, but remember ya'll asked for it," I said and smiled wide. I stood up and thought about what to do first. Then I said "Now ya see me" I disappeared by using my power, "Now ya don't." Their faces were priceless when they saw they couldn't see me. I ran softly to Carlisle's ear and "pisssssssssttttttt" in his ear. He flew to his mate shocked and started rubbing his ear. I laughed out loud and when I was done I sneaked over to Emmett who was still on the floor laughing at Carlisle's reaction. I squatted down to Emmett and softly kissed his check. He stopped mid laugh and turned around. I smiled and ran to the fair corner and reappeared. Everyone's head shot over to me and I laughed again and looked at Emmett and smirked.

"Next gift, oh and sorry bout' the ear thing Carlisle," I said to Carlisle trying to hold in my laugh. "It's quit alright," he said rubbing his ear again. "OK can you guys please move away very quick?" I asked preparing for my next gift. They nodded and moved back and watched me. I pulled on my gift of fire and lit my finger tips on fire. They gasp and jazzy was telling me to put it out so I wouldn't hurt myself but I just pushed the fire onto my whole body. Jasper was yelling at me Emmett was trying to find and extinguisher and I just laughed it didn't hurt at all. I pulled the fire of me and smiled.

"Ahh you care," I said hugged jasper. "Anyway Next power!" I put my shield around me and looked to Emmett. "OK Emmett try to reach out to me." I did as I asked and he was blocked of. "This is called a shield I can shield my mind and my body and others." I put it down and sighed again when I felt the feeling again. That James is out still out there watching me waiting for me. I shook it off and put on a smile. "Well I can do more but that will have to wait, Jasper can we talk?" He must have felt my emotions because he nodded and hurried me out into the forest for a little bit of brother and sister bonding.

**Thanks for reading guys ill get out another chapter soon. Please review and stay lovely –The Queen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its me sorry I hadn't updated in a while high school homework is so "fun". Lol but ill find the time to update don't you worry im not giving up on this story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im back yah**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I only own this plot :( **(Hey guys I didn't quit on this story I just had to take time with this chapter, but it's nice that you worry it warms my heart lol. Any way on with the story shall we. Oh Walking dead RULES!)**

**_Chapter 7_**

**Bella Pov:**

We stopped running when we reached a large stone. I jumped on top of it, sat down and brought my legs to my body, while jasper lend against it. We stayed quite for a while in comfortable silence until he spoke the words that I feared he would say. "Bella I know there is something else that your not telling me, what did he do to you." It was something that I hide deep inside myself that I never came to the fact that he did rape me. My mind went into a overloading state and I sat in horror as my real memory came back clouding my vision.

**_The memory_**

**_While I was walking through the woods I pulled my hair out of my bun and let it fall down my back._**

**_Mother would never let me cut my hair so it went all the way to my waste. I continued to walk around when I suddenly felt someone's presents and turned around. There was a very handsome man with blonde hair and…Red eyes! Something deep in me told me to run to mystery, but I didn't I waited for him to speak. "Hello dear the names james I'm gonna have a fun time with yah ain't I," He said and started to walk up to me and deep in my gut I new my life was going to change in this moment, then I frantically started running. But it was like I only took two steps and he had me pend on the grown. I tried to use the moves jasper showed me but only ended up hurting myself. He lend down and smelled my hair and licked the side my cheek while moaning. I felt the tears run down my face as I told him to let me go. Fear gripped my heart as I heard his laugh echoing through the forest. He pulled of his trousers and was reaching under my dress. I started screaming for jasper when pulled down my underwear downand shoved himself inside me. I screamed and screamed for jasper to save me but he never came. While he was still inside me he roared and bite my neck. _**

**_End of memory_**

I came out of my personal night mare by screaming for jasper to save me. I felt a strong pairof arms shaking me. I the background I could here a voice calling me but my vision was still clouded. I started sobbing and the voice screamed for me in panic and that cleared my ears and my eyes. I saw jasper standing over me and yelling for me to tell him what's wrong. The fear in his f=voice was so great I shock me fully out of the trance and back to reality. I grabbed jasper holding on tight and repeated, "don't let him take me jasper." H e robbed my back claming me down until I was able to speak again. When I sopped sobbing he pullied back enough to see my face and asked pained "What did he do to you bell?" "I looked him straight in the eyes and mumbled the word I never could bring myself to admit. "Jazzy…he..r...raped me." So many emotions passed in the souls of his eyes and then all I could see was despair and anger came to play in his eyes.

For the first time in a long time I say angry tears flooded my brother's eyes that will never spill over. Or so I thought because clear blue liquid spilled down his checks. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there bell... I'm so sorry" his voice spoke in a whisper. I whispered to him that it was not his fault that someone took him away from me.

After are emotions were back under control and I convinced jasper that it wasn't his fault, I reached over and touched the tear that fell from jaspers eyes. He looked shocked so this was obviously new to him too. "How is… that possible I have never been able to actually produce tears before?" Then ever thing clicked in my head like puzzle pieces finding its rightful place. "It must be are win bond jasper! Its forming back together now that we have reunited. I think as are bond grows stronger I might able to share my gift with you." Jasper smiled happily at the news gave a warm hug only me and jasper could ever share. We sat and talked about what we have missed over the years. I told me about when he took alice a bride; I was saddened at the fact that I wan't there to share that one and a life time moment with my brother but wa happy that he found someone he could love and cherish. While he was telling me about his life I was trying to work up enough courage to tell him about my crush on Emmett. He looked up and noticed I was hiding something, yes are twin connections are getting stronger. "What is it Bella you can tell me" he said encouragingly. I bite my lip and mumbled what I wanted to say. He laughed and told me he couldn't hear me and to stop mumbling. I spoke a little clearer this time and said "I might have…a slight crush on.. Emmett." His face dropped into a serious face. "What do you mean you- "You know what I mean jasper" I said cutting him off before he could finish. "Well does he return your feelings?" jasper said folding his arms in front of himself. "Well I don't know you're the Pathokinesis you tell me!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in the air. Jasper laughed and said "well I haven't been paying to much attention to Emmett's feeling but now that you mention that I'll keep a close I on him, but for right now we have to head back its getting a little late." Now that he mentioned it, it was twilight so we ran back to the house. When we finally made it there I received a lot of welcome backs and hey's. Then everybody went back to doing their own things. Jazz and Alice went to their rooms as did the other mates to stat there… nightly duties so just me and Emmett were left.

Since we had really nothing to do and we really didn't want to stay to hear…there noise, we both went hunting. After we have hunting we got bored again just sitting around. After having a serious afternoon I wanted to have some fun at the moment and asked, "Hey Emmett wanna play hide and seek?" He turned to me, smirked and replied "You're on!" He started counting and I ran to find a place to hide. I found a spot under a huge boulder and squeezed my way between the boulder and the ground. I didn't turn invisible because that would be cheating. From far away I heard him say "Read or no here I come". I stayed quiet and after about an hour he still has not found me. What's going on he should have been found me. I pushed myself out of my hiding space and was startled by a loud. , "BOO".

Emmett came out from his spot behind a tree and broke out laughing at the look of my face. I couldn't stay made at the fool so when he feel on the ground I jumped on him and sat on his stomach. That stopped his laughing quickly when he noticed I was stratling him to the ground. I smiled and whispered slowly, "Not laughing now are we." Then I pushed on a spot in his stomach and he tuning on his nerves and stated tickling him and he called out mercy while gasping for breath. I was laughing and took a quick look at the sky and it look to be about 2 in the morning. I slowly got up remembering that I had to get back to my house to change my clothes. "Race you back." I yelled as I ran. He quickly got up and started after me. I reached their house first by 2 seconds and he came behind me with his lip sticking out. "Not far you cheated," he pouted. I shook my head and was about to say goodbye to jasper when I heard moans coming from his room. If I was still human I would have soiled my dress with my throw up. I gaged and jumped in my car, waved to Emmett and shot out of there as fast as I could.

I made it back to my house and start wondering what I would do now. I made up my mine and decided to go to the audio car shop again and get a motorcycle this time. So I ran I walked over to my keys and grabed them along with my wallet, and walked out locking the door on the way out. When I got to my car I slid in easily and noticed a piece of paper on my steering wheel. Confused I slowly reached for it and proceeded with opening it. What I read scared me so bad I would have pasted out if I were human. It read;

Dear Isabella

It's been quite a long time since we saw each over my dear; but don't you worry we will see each other again very soon. I forgive you love for trying to set me on fire but we both know it was just because of the newborn stage that made you so feisty. I have learned that you reunited with your brother today and I can't wait to meet him and the one you call Emmett. By the way your outfit today is very sexy. I'm so glad I own you; I'll be collecting you very soon.

Until we met again, James.

Tears started pooling out of my eyes as fear gripped my heart. He has been watching all this time and no body noticed. I hopped out of my car and raced and pushed my legs faster to get back to my brother. I heard feet pounding on the ground behind me and my fear made me run even faster. I quickly reached the Cullen's house and they were just walking out on the porch about to get in the car to go to school. Jasper was the one who saw me first I knew he felt how intense my fear was as I flew toward him and wrapped my arms around him. Horror stricken I keep looking frantically around for him to pop out of the trees to take me. "Bella! Bella! What is wrong!" he said also looking around with me, scanning the yard for any danger; when he found none he looked back down at me. I looked at him with my frosted blue and said with my voice shacking "He's coming for me jasper he's coming."

**Wow what a cliff hanger please tell me what you think about it. Oh and I now have a schedule of when im going to update its every Monday and Fridays! So review if you want me to update any more no pressure hahaha-The twilight fanfic queen**


	8. sneak peak of chap 8

**Just like I promise I am writing a japers little story – Queen of twilight fanfic **

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I only own this plot :(

**_Chapter = Sneak peak of chapter 8_**

**Previously:** "Bella! Bella! What is wrong!" he said also looking around with me, scanning the yard for any danger; when he found none he looked back down at me. I looked at him with my frosted blue and said with my voice shacking "He's coming for me jasper he's coming."

**Bella Pov: **

I don't know how long he has been watching me but I can now feel his eyes on me as jasper is asking me questions I can't hear. How long? Does he watch me when I hunt or when I take a shower? Was that his foots steps I hear when in alone thinking or when im sucking the blood out of my prey? Is it him I heard breathing when I'm quietly reading a book? All these question that are running through my brain is making me go insane. But no I have to know the answers and we need to kill him. Yes I want his head in my hands and I want him dead! During my rant I must have let my shield down because I now heard not only jasper talking to me but him too. I cleared my head and started listening to what they're saying.

"Who, who is coming damn it answer me Isabella now?!" jasper yelled to me he shock my shoulders. Emmett looked as if he wanted to help me but was scanning the area for any danger. Edward was telling me to calm down and talk to them about what was happening and ask who was following me. I smiled in my thoughts to him and thanked him for being concerned and put my shield back up.

I quickly looked back to jasper my eye sight became slightly bleary. "Jasper its James his following me he out a note in my car and he rubbed his scent all over my car like he wanted me to know it was him. He...He what he said in the note just…Just read it." I handed him the note and blinked the tears away. He snatched the note furiously away from my hand and quickly read through the note and when he finished he let out a thunderous roar and ran off into the forest leaving the note crumbled on the ground where he once stood.

**Hey guys I changed my mind I'm going to update sneak peak of the next chapters on Monday and finish it on Friday. Oh and sorry for not updating these past days I couldn't find my laptop charger. OK so review if you want me to update please- The twilight fanfic queen**


End file.
